phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beak
|image = The Beak.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb testing their suit in the ultimate extreme skate track obstacle course |season = 2 |production = 227 |broadcast = 97 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Assistant Jay Lender |us = March 12, 2010 |international = May 3, 2010 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) see International Premieres below for the full list |xd = March 8, 2010 | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Khaka Peü Peü arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villain wreaking havoc, it's up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it. Meanwhile, his brother Roger is worried that everyone will blame him for the recent super villain catastrophe so he decides to make Doofenshmirtz Mayor. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have finished their latest creation - the "Phineas and Ferb edge-of-insanity, kiss-your-butt-goodbye, gravity's-a-stone-cold-sucker nightmare rail skate track obstacle course of doom". Ferb moves to hand Phineas his skateboard, but accidentally drops it, sending it flying down the track. The boys wince as it encounters some of the track's obstacles - like mallets and a vicious jaguar - before exploding as it hits the ground. Phineas realizes that they could get hurt if they use the track, so they reluctantly take the stairs back to the ground to revise their plans. Meanwhile, Candace interrupts Linda while she's at the dentist to inform her about the skate ramp. Linda and the dentist dismiss her, and Linda gratefully gets back to the root canal she's about to have done. In the backyard, Isabella tells Phineas that she's going for her "intrepid reporter" patch, and asks if she can interview them about their daily activity. Phineas explains that they're about to make some tweaks to their skate track, and she agrees to come back in an hour for the interview, allowing them time to make their changes. At this point, Phineas decides to modify themselves instead of the skate track, but his thought is interrupted when he notices Perry's absence. Perry enters his lair as a red EMERGENCY signal is flashing on his computer screen. Monogram explains that they've begun an emergency evacuation due to a tape they'd received from Doofenshmirtz. The tape contains a commercial of Doof declaring that he has seized control of the Tri-State Area and that he is now the supreme leader. Monogram puts on an ascot, skirt, and heels, while Carl, wearing a diaper and shaving his head, leaps into a baby carriage, as the two go on the lam incognito, as mother and child. Perry heads off to put a stop to Doofenshmirtz. Phineas inputs information on his previous idea into a computer. By incorporating aspects from various extreme sporting events (dirt biking, street luge, Bulgarian folk dancing) with extreme sport safety (shoulder pads, safety goggles, Bulgarian folk athletic support) and seemingly unrelated items (booster rockets, a grappling hook, a laser) into a large titanium exoskeleton, they end up creating a suit meant to greatly enhance the experience of using the skate track. Ferb glances at Phineas oddly, who then realizes that Ferb wanted less Bulgarian folk dancing in the design, as opposed to more. Phineas is a little stunned that they're not on the same page, but brushes it off anyway. The two boys climb into the suit, with Ferb controlling the legs, and Phineas controlling the arms and head, wearing a mask that resembles a beak. Phineas is pleasantly surprised that the suit also modifies his voice, making it much deeper, robotic, and completely unrecognizable from his own; the mask also gives him digital information on his environment, along with a side window of Ferb. They launch themselves from the top of the skate ramp. The suit does exactly what it's meant to do, as they go over various extreme turns, jumps, spins and obstacles completely unfazed and unfettered. Suddenly, Phineas hears Buford calling for help. Ferb engages the rocket launchers, propelling them in the direction of the screaming. Phineas has a little difficulty adjusting to flight, as the rockets are connected to the suit's posterior (bottom), but ends up enjoying their awkward flight anyway. Isabella returns to the backyard, but finds it completely empty. Phineas and Ferb approach Buford, who is trying to coax Baljeet from the top of a tree using a calculator and a page of math problems. Baljeet falls out of the tree, but is caught by Phineas, still in the suit. Isabella spots the rescue in progress, while Baljeet yells that being flown around is worse than falling. Baljeet is returned to a grateful Buford, while Isabella snaps some pictures of the scene in progress. An irritated Candace also spies the flying man on her way home, and quickly bicycles after him, knowing that Phineas and Ferb are behind the thing's existence. As they approach the backyard, Phineas realizes he has no idea how to stop flying. They deploy the grappling hook, catching the skate track, completely demolishing it in their efforts to stop. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz has assembled what he declares to be the ex-leaders of the Tri-State Area - a crossing guard, a plumber, and Danville's mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz. They are confused as to why they are gathered and leave. Perry comes walking in, hitting an irate Doofenshmirtz with a flying chair, and advances menacingly towards him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the boys have managed to clean up the skate track by stuffing the broken remains in the trash can beside the garage with the aid of the suit. Phineas feels sorry about missing their interview with Isabella, and hopes that she found something else to write about. Just then, the Fireside Girls Gazette is delivered, headlining Baljeet's earlier rescue by a "superhero" that Isabella has named "The Beak". Phineas likes the nickname, but states that being a superhero was not at all what they had planned to do that day. Also reading the newspaper is a man later revealed as Khaka Peü Peü. He decides to put a stop to The Beak's "crusade" - for everyone to have the best day ever. He is angry because he's never had a good day in his life. Khaka Peü Peü's wife, off-screen, yells at him to be quiet and throws a chair at him, knocking him backwards. Phineas' cell phone rings. Isabella is on the other end, asking where he went, and that he let her down. He simply apologizes in response. He offers to make it up to her, and they plan to meet up downtown in five minutes. Phineas runs off, exclaiming that they're going to tell Isabella about The Beak's true identity. Ferb coughs and points at the suit, and Phineas lets them take the suit as transportation. As they fly off, Candace catches the Gazette with the aforementioned article, and she crinkles it up, angrily vowing to bust them. The Beak (Phineas and Ferb in the super suit) arrives downtown. Just as he tries to attract Isabella's attention, he's attacked by the "Khaka Crawler", a crab-like mecha constructed from old washing machines in Khaka Peü Peü's basement. The Beak is flung through a brick wall and is called "bird brain" by KPP. The impact with the brick wall knocks The Beak (or just Phineas) unconscious, and temporarily shuts down the Beak suit. Citizens panic, and mommy-Monogram is seen running past with Carl in his baby carriage. Distressed by the commotion, Isabella phones Phineas, but she's unable to reach him. Roger Doofenshmirtz's office is located at the scene of the present fight, and his secretary, Melanie, mocks him for not having signed a proposal to defend Danville in case of attacking robots. Roger, in an attempt to keep his name clean, decides to name his brother as mayor until the mess with Khaka Peü Peü blows over. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz admits to a shocked Perry that the whole "I'm in charge" bit was purely a bluff, and that he hoped that people would be too busy and/or lazy to check the facts. Just then, Roger telephones him to entrust him with his new position. The Beak still lies unconscious on the floor. Back on the streets, Isabella is snapping pictures of the Khaka Crawler, and wonders aloud where Phineas is. The Beak suit is still non-functional. The Beak instantly regains consciousness as Isabella's voice echoes in the air (because the suit enhances all the senses, including hearing). Believing that Isabella is in danger (or because of the fact that the Beak was just attacked for no apparent reason), Phineas is furious and interrupts Khaka Peü Peü in his enjoyment of ruining everyone's day. The Beak and the Khaka Crawler do battle, mostly consisting of The Beak dodging incoming attacks. The Beak asks who this villain is, and when he reveals his name to be Khaka Peü Peü, people laugh because of the name's affiliation with excrement. Khaka Peü Peü insists that is a family name that, translated, means "Strong Fist" or "That Strong Fist". Phineas, embracing the idea of being a superhero (witty banter and all), uses his grappling hook to tie up the Khaka Crawler's legs, then bats the upper half of the mecha away with one of its legs. Lucky for Khaka Peü Peü, the top half of his machine also doubles as a hover craft, which he uses as transportation throughout the rest of the episode. Khaka Peü Peü vows to battle The Beak again, and to come at him with what is most important to him. Isabella comes up to The Beak, gushing that she thought he was amazing, and asks him for an interview. Phineas beats a swift retreat, stating to Ferb that they can't reveal The Beak's true identity at this crucial stage of the game without putting Isabella in danger. Phineas comments that the life of a superhero is a lonely one, even after only eleven minutes. The narrator guy says to find out the exciting conclusion in the next installment of The Beak. Returning, he adds "things continue to happen". In Candace's room, Stacy asks if she's sure that the boys are The Beak. Candace is adamant about busting them, stating that she'll lure them by playing 'super villain'. She dons a self-sewn giraffe head, yellow gloves and leg warmers, and declares her evil persona as "The Dangiraffe" (a blend of the words 'danger' and 'giraffe'). She lets Stacy be her henchman, calling it "the bridesmaid of crime". Stacy points out the boys' current conflict with Khaka Peü Peü, and Candace brushes the situation off as a simple game that her brothers are playing with their friends. Referencing Khaka Peü Peü's earlier statement of coming at the boys with what's important to them, she decides that this person is their mother, and to use her not only as the lure for a trap, but also for her desired urge to bust them. Doofenshmirtz, moving into Roger's mayoral office, is impressed with the decor. Perry, who was helping Doof move in, is trapped in the box that bursts that he carried over as he puts it on the desk; Doof mocks him for this fact. Doofenshmirtz wants to make people bow to him as his first order of business, but Melanie, the deadpan-snarky secretary, promptly squashes that idea with a ton of overdue paperwork and the reminder of the Khaka Peü Peü fiasco still in progress. Doofenshmirtz is scandalized that someone else would wreak havoc on the city, as that's his job. Phineas and Ferb now seem to be completely on board with the superhero bit, having constructed their secret lair in the backyard tree. Isabella comes up to them, startling Phineas, who swiftly insists that they're doing nothing before she even asks. Ferb gives him a sideways glance and a thumbs up, clearly mocking him for trying to be a smooth liar. Isabella asks where he was, and he nervously rubs/scratches his ear, saying they've been busy. Isabella shows him a new article featuring The Beak's earlier battle with Khaka Peü Peü. Phineas rubs/scratches his ear again, laughing unconvincingly at his "finding out" of a superhero. She asks for their help in analyzing the photos she'd taken, and Ferb snorts at the mention of Khaka Peü Peü's name. Isabella takes this as being rejected by the boys, and she leaves (with Phineas begging her to stay), stating fiercely that she'll do the work herself. The boys jump into a large white egg, which acts as an elevator designed to run up the tree trunk and into their lair, dubbed "The Nest". Phineas cracks the egg open with his nose like an actual bird hatching, and they suit up. As they fly through the sky, The Beak theme song plays. During the montage, they foil Khaka Peü Peü's attempt to dump a large bucket of worms onto the citizens by using a giant vacuum to suck up all the worms. They also foil his second attempt at ruining the fun (by releasing a flock of birds), ending with The Beak catching them in a giant net. Isabella continues to snap pictures of The Beak, swooning at the end of the song, apparently having a crush on him, even though she also has her crush on Phineas. Meanwhile Candace, dressed at the Dangiraffe, continues with her earlier plan by telephoning Phineas, screaming that mom is in danger, and to come help. She then calls again with the street address so that he can arrive quicker. Stacy, in a large orange hamster ball and wearing a gerbil mask, asks what her role is as "The Dangerbil". Candace tells her to Hench, to which Stacy is thoroughly unimpressed. Instead, Candace tells her to guard her bicycle. Candace tries to steal Linda's purse, but fails to cause it to budge. Linda wonders why Candace is trying to steal her purse, as Candace continues her theft attempt with zero success, calling for help. Linda gives her $20 to go see a movie as Phineas and Ferb, without the suit, come walking up. Candace had wanted them to be in costume, and tries to get them to admit that they're superheroes. Phineas states that Ferb has been working out, and thanks her for noticing. Just then, Stacy comes rolling by, saying she lost Candace's bike. Back at the mayor's office, Perry has been mounted on the wall, apparently by stuffing him through the outer wall, as his lower half dangles outside the building's walls. Doofenshmirtz tries to page Melanie to ask if she's obtained The Beak's phone number, but ends up mistaking a stapler, a tape dispenser, and a bowl of mints as an intercom. As it later turns out, the office doesn't have an intercom. Candace, having actually gone to see a movie with her mom's $20, is walking home, ranting angrily about having been denied her chance to bust the boys. Khaka Peü Peü appears from out of nowhere, and proposes that the two of them join forces to defeat The Beak. Candace agrees on the condition that he should deny knowing her if any of her friends see them together. She still thinks this is one big game for them. Phineas and Ferb are heading back to the nest, when they come across Isabella in the middle of crossing the street. She coldly greets them, addressing Ferb before Phineas which she has never done before. Phineas apologizes for ducking out on her earlier, to which she responds that she finds it weird not to know where they are or what they're doing. Khaka Peü Peü arrives, telling Isabella his plans to defeat The Beak and ruin everyone's day. Though it appears that Khaka Peü Peü is about to capture Isabella, he turns around and sprays a group of people with water before flying off. Isabella is glad that Phineas is with her, and invites him to come to city hall with her to better cover the action. Phineas, however, says that he and Ferb can't go with her. Isabella is shocked, and when Phineas asks if he's ever let her down before, she says that he has, and four times that day alone. Phineas tells her that maybe one day she'll understand, and they leave. Visibly upset, Isabella calls after Phineas, begging him not to leave her. Khaka Peü Peü positions himself at the end of a street, laughing that The Beak is a chicken for not showing up to defend the townspeople against his earlier water barrage. The hero arrives, and shoots at Khaka Peü Peü with a couple of raw eggs. After wiping the egg off his face (literally), he introduces The Dangiraffe, as onlookers gasp. Phineas thinks that Candace is in danger, and reminds Ferb of KPP's earlier line about coming at them through what's most important to them, which has now come to fruition. The Beak immediately surrenders, which throws Khaka Peü Peü off-balance. Phineas says he won't fight because of Candace, and Khaka Peü Peü calls her his henchman, which irritates Candace. She jumps from Khaka Peü Peü's hover craft, and runs off. Seeing this as an opening, The Beak takes hold of the craft and flies off with it. Doofenshmirtz notices the commotion outside his office and skips off to go check it out. In the sky, The Beak and Khaka Peü Peü do battle. The Beak is caught in the pincer of Khaka Peü Peü's mecha, and is thrown at the city hall building, simultaneously freeing Perry from his wall mount and knocking Isabella off a ledge. As she cries out for help, Khaka Peü Peü fires a laser to knock down a giant billboard featuring Bango-Ru's on ice, giving The Beak two problems at once. As the sign bears down on a crowd of innocent people, Isabella cries out again, and Khaka Peü Peü taunts The Beak, relishing his one chance to really ruin the day once and for all. Isabella loses her grip on the wall, but Phineas catches her, having leaped out of the suit at the last second. Ferb, meanwhile, frantically propels the suit through the billboard, smashing it to pieces and saving the thankful crowd below. Isabella thanks Phineas for coming back, and then he leaps off the edge of the building. Shocked by what Phineas had just done, Isabella runs over to where he jumped off. The Beak the emerges, Phineas and Ferb re-united in the suit, reassuring Isabella of Phineas' safety, poorly, once again expressing Phineas having trouble lying to her. The Beak takes off, grabs the hover craft, and throws it into a lamp post. Khaka Peü Peü tries to get The Beak to admit he's having a bad day, to which Phineas shouts, "Never! Nothing's gonna stop me from having the best day ever!" Khaka Peü Peü almost sobs that he's never had a "best day ever", and Phineas suddenly puts it all together. He removes his mask, causing Isabella to learn, in shock, of The Beak's real identity. Candace remarks snidely that Isabella has just earned her "Uh-Durr" patch. Khaka Peü Peü is amazed to learn that his foe was just a couple of kids. Phineas asks Khaka Peü Peü if he would like to help them rebuild their cool skate park, saying it'll be fun. At first, Khaka Peü Peü is touched that they want to include him in their fun, but then notices that the high summer heat would make the task dreadful. Just then, his wife throws another chair at him, and angrily declares that he needs to take her shopping for more "throwing chairs". Khaka Peü Peü sulks off, with Phineas stating that he's getting punished after all. Doofenshmirtz comes running up, jumps into Khaka Peü Peü's hover craft, and flies off with it, with the intent of showing people how real evil is done. Perry jumps into the unoccupied Beak suit and pilots it into the back of the hover craft. Doofenshmirtz loses control of the hover craft, as The Beak suit propels him willy-nilly into the sky. Doofenshmirtz shouts after him, "Curse you, Perry the Beak-apus!" Perry leaps out of the suit and lands right into Carl's stroller. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were just a few feet in front of Carl and Monogram and happened to hear Perry land in the stroller, leaving Phineas to wonder out loud what the noise was. Monogram, not even noticing Phineas's comment, congratulates Perry for a job well done. Isabella apologizes to Phineas for doubting him, and he apologizes for having deceived her. She knows that he was just trying to protect her. Linda's vision clears up, and she invites everyone home for some snacks. As they all walk down the street, Isabella flirts with Phineas, saying that he was very brave. He flirts back, saying that she was also brave, as the two of them walk off-screen with the crowd, and, not realizing it, leave a flabbergasted Ferb standing a few feet behind them. Ferb reminds them that he was the entire lower half of the superhero, but nobody pays him any mind. He sighs, and says, "I guess there's no glory in thighs." The Announcer says everything pretty much worked out, then peaces out. Transcript Songs * Yippy Ki Yi Yay! * The Beak (song) End Credits A repeat of The Beak (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry simply arrives in his lair and answers the emergency transmission on the screen. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the first episode in which Phineas and Isabella interact frequently. * Chairs are used several times throughout the episode: Carl shreds a chair; KP is hit by a chair twice by his wife; Perry throws a chair at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * It seems that Phineas has problems lying to Isabella, but not Candace or Linda. He can be seen speaking nervously and scratching his ear when lying during this episode (however, it should be noted that only half the times that he touches his ear in this episode is he actually lying). * The phrase "Thank you very much" is said 10 times. 9 by KPP, 1 by the Dangiraffe (Candace). This phrase was also said by Isabella in "Hide and Seek", but in a genuine manner. * This is the second episode where Isabella wears a fedora. The first time was at the episode "Rollercoaster", where she was wearing Perry's fedora when Perry unexpectedly drops in the rollercoaster. * First episode Isabella is never seen with her bow on her head. * This is the first time Ferb shows annoyance by one of Phineas's ideas (with the "Bulgarian folk dancing" being a "function" of The Beak). * Everybody was crediting Phineas for being a good superhero, but Ferb appears to be the one doing most of the movement and weapon release (for most of the weapons). * Phineas may like Bulgarian folk dancing. * In "The Fast and the Phineas", Perry's hovercar is shown coming out of the tree, so when Phineas and Ferb built their "Nest" hideout, they should have stumbled upon Perry's lair. * This episode marks the first (and only) time Isabella swoons over anything in the series being The Beak or Phineas. This is unless you count the time she blushed when Phineas took her on that romantic cruise ("That Sinking Feeling") and in "The Magnificent Few" when Phineas was talking about being a cowboy. * Animated Dan Povenmire from "The Fast and the Phineas" is seen here. * This is the first episode where Isabella says "Hello" to Ferb before Phineas, due to "letting her down 4 times today alone". * This is the first time a character is knocked unconscious, unless you count the time in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" when the coconut fell on Candace's head. * This the first episode to have some running gags like: Phineas has made the suit with lots of vulgarian folk dancing and Phineas, Khaka and Candace saying but. Production Information * This episode aired in the UK on May 3, 2010 as part of The Fast and the Phineas Day. * CGI (Computer Generated Imagery) was utilized to make certain shots of The Beak and KPP's "Khaka Crawler". * This is one of the first episodes of Phineas and Ferb to extensively use cell-shaded CGI, which is all done at Wang Film Productions LTD as is the digital 2D animation and ink and paint, as well as the first to feature a main character rendered in cell-shaded CGI. * If you listen closely to The Beak's voice, you can actually hear Vincent Martella's real voice in there. Which means that they had used his real voice and edited it with The Beak's voice. International Premieres * May 3, 2010 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) * June 12, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * July 1, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * July 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * July 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * December 9, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * January 21, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors * When Isabella asks Phineas and Ferb if they can help finding who The Beak is, The newspaper she's holding turns white instead of gray with writing and a picture on it. * When Phineas leaves the Beak suit, and Ferb is controlling it to stop the falling billboard, Phineas' head can still be seen in the suit. * When the billboard is falling you can see the director ("Lights, Candace, Action!") as part of the screaming crowd, but when Ferb, in the Beak Suit, saves them, it shows somebody similar, but it isn't him. * Nitpicker's Guide: This episode shows that Phineas has a cell phone of his own. But in "Suddenly Suzy" he asks Candace if he could borrow her phone to call mom. Since this episode takes place after "Suddenly Suzy" so it could be possible that Phineas got a phone after that episode. Phineas also has a phone in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" and "Journey to the Center of Candace". * When Phineas and Ferb enter the egg, a chair can be seen, and they sit on it and enter the Nest. But when Phineas cracks the egg with his nose and in the next frame, there is no chair inside the egg. *Isabella has an aqua blue phone in this episode but in "Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together" she has a purple one. *On the voting page for "Disney Channel's Shake It Up New Year's Party", this show is titled "The Break". Continuity *There is a Bango-Ru On Ice billboard seen in Downtown Danville, which later gets shot down by KP as he attempts to hurt innocent bystanders with it. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *The boy who raises rats from the Mix and Mingle Machine appeared. ("Cheer Up Candace") *One of the new Fireside Girls make an appearance by delivering the Fireside Girl Gazette. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") *Phineas and Ferb wear the Beak suit the same way they wore a suit of armor in ("A Hard Day's Knight"). *The Doofanian National Anthem can be heard during Dr. Doofenshmirtz's public announcements.("Hail Doofania!", Hail Doofania! (song)) *The Dan Povenmire lookalike is seen speaking in this episode. ("The Fast and the Phineas") *The giant vacuum used by The Beak is the same one as the one on top of the Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *4th time Phineas shows affection for Isabella. First was ("Gaming the System"), the second was ("The Chronicles of Meap"), and the third was ("That Sinking Feeling") . *"...is out, peace." is heard 3 times in this episode. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") *Lewis, who gains a wife, a promotion, and a full head of hair upon learning what an aglet is, is one of the cheering fans after The Beak destroys the falling Bango-Ru sign. ("Tip of the Day") *The Beak is repeatedly referred to as the defender of "the best day ever". This refers back to the lyrics of the extended Theme Song. * Carl goes incognito again. ("Undercover Carl") * Phineas pokes out of the egg in the lair with his nose. This could possibly be a jab at how pointy his nose is, and also "Are You My Mummy?", where Perry uses Doofenshmirtz's nose to pop a bubble, to which he remarks, "Is my nose really that pointy?" * The director from The Princess Sensibilities appeared in danger of the falling sign. ("Lights, Candace, Action!") * Phineas says "What's up with the getup?" to Isabella. This is the same line Candace uses to Linda in Picture This, when she is going to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival. Allusions *The Beak combines elements of various superheroes: Iron Man's suit, Superman's relationship with Lois Lane, Batman's Batcave, and Spider-Man's theme song. ** Also the lines said by Candace and K.P about "getting to Beak through what's important to him" are extremely similar to a line said by Superman's father when he's telling him why he should be careful about what he does as a superhero. *''Citizen Kane: Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen in front of a large poster of himself a la Charles Foster Kane. *Happy Days: One of the stunts performed on the skate track of doom is jumping over a shark, a reference to an infamous episode of this series in which the Fonz jumps over a shark on water skis while on vacation. The moment a television series is believed to have declined in quality for the worse is often referred to as the moment it "jumped the shark" in reference to this. *Arnold Schwarzenegger: While wearing sunglasses, Linda imitates Schwarzenegger's Austrian accent and signature line, "I'll be back" (first spoken in ''The Terminator). *''The Tick'': Phineas says that the life of a superhero is a lonely one. This is a direct quote from The Tick, which is another superhero satire. *A root canal (officially endodontic therapy) is a type of dental surgery which is often used as a metaphor when doing something unpleasant, for example, "I'd rather have a root canal." It is generally considered to be a painful procedure. The humor comes in the fact that Linda finds it less irritating than Candace. *"...And I approve this message" is a phrase used in American political advertisements to differentiate a candidate's own advertising (where the phrase is required) from that of a third party. *''Astro Boy: The Beak's surprised when his jet pack comes out of his rear, like when Astro Boy is surprised about the guns he finds in his rear, from the "Astro Boy" movie. *Star Wars: The Beak's use of its grappling hook to tie up the legs of Khaka Peü Peü's walker was a technique first employed against Imperial AT-AT walkers in ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *Dangiraffe is a parody of Agent Secret in other series such as DangerMouse. *''The Simpsons:'' A Danville citizen says "Her names funny but not haha funny" similar to Ralph Wiggum's quote "He's still funny, but not ha-ha funny" from the season 4 episode "Kamp Krusty." *''Spider-Man: When Khaka Peü Peü gives the Beak the choice of saving Isabella from falling or to save the people from the falling billboard, it is a parody of the first Spider-Man movie when the Green Goblin gives Spider-man the choice of saving Mary Jane from falling off the bridge or saving the kids from the gondola with the broken cable. *That's So Raven: When Doofenshmirtz walks into the mayor's office he says "Hey,check this place out! Swanky!". This is similar to what Raven said when she walked into the Boston Tipton Hotel in the crossover episode "Checkin' Out". *Iron Man'': The first time the boys suit up in the Beak armor is a reference to a similar scene in the 2008 Iron Man film, complete with a similar guitar riff in the background music. *The Fireside Girls Gazette is a possible parody of The Girl Scouts newsletter. *Candace's supervillain giraffe suit might be a self-referential joke on how long her neck is. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Ben Stiller as Khaka Peü Peü * as K.P.'s Wife * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional Voices: Pam Adlon, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Todd Stashwick, James Patrick Stuart Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes